Barefoot and Pregnant
by up all nite
Summary: He had to endure the pain of loosing them before, he can't risk it happening again. Is E. Aster Bunnymund truly acting out of his best interests, or is he allowing old fears cloud his judgement? After all, as the the Guardian of Hope he knows how hopes and dreams can be easily crushed. BunnymundxFem!Jack because of pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short drabble I felt like getting out of my head. It barely makes for a story, but if you're bored enough please read on. This time I decided to write a BunnymundxFem!Jack story, because while I don't mind stories that involve mpreg (I actually like a lot of them) I'm not clever enough to come up with anything to explain a pregnant teenage boy, I'll leave that to those with talent. Not that I did any better with a human girl and an alien rabbit, this is just how it came out. Anyway, on to the story.**

**All characters are the copyright property of Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce, I profit from nothing.**

Barefoot and Pregnant

"I have had _enough_, Aster!"

The Easter Bunny took a few steps back from the volatile winter spirit, ears pressed to his head as he tried to defend his previous actions.

"Take it easy, Snowflake, I only.."

"Don't you 'Snowflake' me, long-ears! This little overprotective streak of yours has gone too far! Now where is it?"

Bunny winced. Jack Frost was very much aware why her husband had hidden her staff. He knew that without it she was grounded, unable to ride the wind and spread her 'special brand of winter fun'. Pfft, as if he would allow his mate to be her usual reckless self in her current condition.

You see, Jacqueline Overland Frost, bringer of wintertime fun, was pregnant.

and Bunny would be damned if he allowed any harm to befall his growing family.

The discovery was made several months ago, and it started Bunny noticed an unprecedented change in the winter child's scent. It was familiar, something that he recognized from long ago, when he wasn't the last of his kind.

'_What am I thinking? It's not possible a human couldn't…. There's no way, just no way.'_

Repeating that mantra to himself, the ancient being chucked it up to old desires resurfacing, and tried to put it out of his mind.

That SHOULD have been the end of it, but a few mornings later E. Aster Bunnymund was roused from what was a pleasant slumber by a sudden grip of the chills. He awoke to find it lightly snowing.

In their burrow.

Underground.

It didn't take long for the pooka's countenance to go from confused to annoyed, he knew Jack liked to play pranks, but he was tired, Easter eggs didn't paint themselves.

Well, some of them did, but that was beside the point.

"Ugh, Frostbite, will ya knock off th.."

His protest died on his tongue when he turned to find the imp comfortably snoozing on the other side of the nest.

Well, this was unprecedented. Bunny knew that Jack could sometimes inadvertently cause a small flurry when she let her emotions get the better of her, but never in all their years as friends and lovers did Aster ever know the sprite to do it in her sleep. Even her nightmares never triggered such a reaction.

Perplexed and a tad concerned, Bunny moved to stir his partner, gently resting his paw on a pale exposed shoulder.

"Jack, hey Jackie? C'mon sheila, rise and shine"

When that failed to garner a response, the pooka resorted to his usual method of waking the sound sleeper. He gently leaned in so the side of his fluffy cheek rested against hers and began to nuzzle affectionately. The action received a small squirm, followed by a small giggle as the rabbit's whiskers prickled at sensitive skin.

"Mmmm..., wha.. Aster? Mmhaa.. just... five more minutes.."

Bunny let out a small chuckle before he could stop it. Same response every morning.

"Ya might wanna turn it down on the snowflakes a bit, 'm starting to feel numb in places I know you've shown appreciation for."

Jack blinked the sleep from her eyes, confused at the statement until she noticed the small flakes dusting her husband's fur.

That realization brought her to her senses quickly.

Springing up, she regarded the spectacle with wide, disbelieving eyes before her gaze fell on their nest as the snow began to pile up on top of the wool blanket that covered the hay beneath them. Oddly, or in Aster's case, thankfully, the barrage began to cease at Jack's awareness, it's conclusion as unbidden as its beginning. The sprite blinked once, twice, then turned her attention back to Bunny.

"That… that's never happened before."

Bunny's paw once again found itself resting on Jack's shoulder as he pulled the sprite closer to himself. He gently placed his other appendage on the back of her head, drawing her in further to rest against his chest.

"Ya feeling alright? Are ya too warm or something?" He didn't know why he'd asked that while consciously pushing her into his body heat, it was merely instinctual to comfort her in such a way. Jack shrugged as she circled her arms around Bunny's waist. "No more than usual. You know my body can handle moderate temperatures, and I've never had a problem with staying cool before." She pressed herself further into his chest, cracking a smile at the familiar calming effect it had on her. "And besides, I feel fine now."

Bunny couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face, deciding for now to bury his concerns in the unruly wisps of white hair that tickled his nose as he took a long whiff of his mate's scent. It was still there, that achingly familiar smell of promises unfulfilled and hopes long since extinguished. It was that soothing scent and the sound of Jack's light snoring that brought the pooka down into a fitful sleep, one filled with dreams of what might have been.

That might have been the end of it, had the preceding events not occurred.

Despite her best efforts, Jack continued to make it snow in her sleep. Not only that, but the waking hours of the day also found the hapless winter spirit losing control of her powers. Where she only intended for a light dusting there would be blizzards. When she tried to call the wind to her she was nearly bowled over by its force. Bunny would have never put these instances together with the change in Jack's scent, which only got stronger as the days went by, along with the pooka's denial.

_'It's just not possible. They're gone, why don't I just accept it?' _He kept telling himself that, and yet the scent, that wonderfully intoxicating scent that carried so much promise with it was beginning to break Bunny's resolve, and the thought alone terrified him. If he allowed himself to believe it was real then the small hope buried deep inside of him might fill to bursting, and Bunny knew better than anyone that hope could be a dangerous thing, especially to a heart broken and mended once before.

If he allowed that hope to grow, there was also a chance for it to be dashed again, and mended wounds would be ripped open and laid bare to the light of a cruel truth. A truth that Bunny had all but accepted.

Then all that resolve came crashing down.

It was late one afternoon and Bunny had just about finished painting a fresh batch of eggs when an unusually strong gust of wind blew through one of the main tunnels, bringing with it a panic-stricken Jack Frost. The sprite barely stuck her landing, nearly tripping over herself as her feet made contact with the earth. Taking a moment to right herself, Bunny took in her disheveled state and couldn't keep down the sense of fear that began to well up inside him. Jack looked distressed, more-so than he'd seen her in a long time. Despite the growing lump in his throat, he carefully laid his paintbrush to the side and calmly sauntered over to his distraught mate.

Jack saw him approaching, and her face began to display a whole barrage of emotions, until it settled on one of anger. The glare she sent him caused aster to flinch, pausing his advance so as not to encroach on her personal space. After all, for all his knowledge Bunny was an animal at heart, and every animal knew that bared teeth was a sign of hostility. And right now all of the sprite's pearly whites where on display as her usually minimal breathing quickened and there eyes narrowed into daggers.

"You knew."

They were two simple words, but the tone in which they were spoken was laced with accusation and, much to Bunny's dismay, hurt.

"What are ya talking about Snowflake?" He took a few trepidatious steps forward, reaching out a comforting paw when he was close enough, only to have it slapped away by the sprite's staff.

"Don't give me that! You said it yourself, you're all about new beginnings, new life, you would've had to have known this was happening!"

Not understanding what was going on and receiving no explanation, Bunny felt the fear inside him turn to anger. What the hell had he done? Jack may be stuck as a perpetual teenager, but did she really have to act like such a child?

"Well excuse me if I didn't get the bloody message, I was just here, minding my own bizzo, when you tumble in here and go on accusing me of MiM knows what! Care to Fill me in?"

The acidic glare the sprite held faltered, eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"But… you mean you don't know?"

Bunny sighed, exasperated."Know what, Jack?"

"But… but you had to, North said, even before I…" she took a few stumbling steps back, unable to process what was happening. Bunny knew the feeling.

His expression softening, the pooka dared to take a few steps forward. When he was met with no hostility, he carefully reached out his paw again and placed it on the girl's shoulder.

"What Jackie? What did North say?"

Meeting his spring green eyes with her ice blue ones, Jack sighed as she took the paw resting on her shoulder with her own hand and gently placed it on her flat belly. Bunny stared at where it rested, then back to Jack's face, his eyes wide and fearful. But there was something else there, something Jack had come to expect from the guardian, something she had learned to see after their initial bonding as mates. it was the very thing the pooka gave to others. It was weak from years of loneliness and isolation, but it was there, Jack saw it. And even though she didn't know how or why, she understood.

"Go on."

Bunny glanced back at his mate's belly uncertainly, the fear of disappointment still evident in his eyes. he pressed his paw pads firmly, desperately, against the soft material that covered pale skin he had committed to memory, mapping out each dip and crevasse in their fervent explorations of each other. He could feel something there, something different, but he couldn't be sure, couldn't completely resign himself to the hope that had eluded him for so long. Looking into the eyes of his mate once more, he was met with a softer gaze than what he was used to from the sprit, one that tried to reassure him of those hopes and gave him assurance. With that conviction, E. Aster Bunnymund closed his eyes, and dared to hope.

It was more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

The light, though faint, ignited at Bunny's touch, it's warmth drawing the hope further and further into it's embrace until it burst forth, filling the pooka to the core. All at once there was spring, new life blossoming everywhere, and for the briefest of moments, aster thought he could feel the faint sound of laughter.

Bunny opened his eyes and looked into the face of the one who had given him this precious gift, tears soaking his fluffy cheeks. Jack smiled and returned them with happy tears of her own, her hand still keeping his paw firmly in place.

"I think they're telling their Da hello."

It was still surprising when she was rushed into the pooka's embrace, but her response was to laugh and allow herself to become lost in that utterly secure feeling once more. Bunny fiercely rubbed the underside of his chin atop her head, making a further mass of her wind, whipped locks. Oh well, she could never keep her hair tidy anyway.

That's when the needless pampering had started.

Once word got out to the other guardians that the proud couple were expecting, everyone was clamoring to give them a hand (or several dozen, in the case of Tooth and her mini-fairies).

North, who had confirmed Jack's condition for her, insisted that they have a big party to celebrate at Santoff Claussen, with 'plenty of gifts for Jack and the little one and plenty of drinking for everyone else.'

Bunny was quick to put his big foot down and squash the jolly man's ambitions, on the grounds that a place like Santa's workshop, with all it's heavy gadgets, careless elves, and oversized abominable snowman was no place for an expecting mother. North took offense to the accusations while Jack stared at the pooka incredulously. To her, the party seemed like a great idea, and she claimed to know her way around the workshop like the back of her hand. Bunny's refusal to change his mind and Jack's stubborn nature led to a full-blown argument that only ended when North finally begged Sandy to knock them out with his dream sand.

Needless to say, it brought an end to the party conversation. But not to Bunny's overly-excessive worrying.

In the months that followed, pooka used any excuse he could muster up to keep the winter sprite down in the warren and out of what he considered to be harm's way. Anything from 'needing help with the eggs' to 'wanting to eat a late brunch' became a reason for Jack to be forced to stay under the pooka's watchful eye. It drove Jack insane.

Thankfully, she had _her_ excuse of needing to uphold the duties of a guardian. After all, the children counted on her to spread winter and the joys that came with it, and Bunny couldn't argue with that.

But, he _could _follow his mate to ensure that she stayed out of trouble. This proved to be easier said than done, as the wind allowed Jack to move across continents, and while Bunny could try to follow her underground, he'd eventually lose her scent and have to find her all over again. And not knowing where his mate was at all times, in her current condition, drove him crazy.

Which was what led the pooka to his current course of action. While Jack may hold the element of winter in her power, she wasn't the only spirit to control it. Besides, she would only be out of commission for about a month or so. At this point she was so far along that the kit could be coming any time within the next few weeks, if her swelled abdomen was any indication. Jack shouldn't be thinking of leaving the warren anyhow.

That line of thinking had led him to the situation he was in now. When Jack discovered that her staff was not in it's usual holding place near the entrance to their burrow, she made a quick task of madly tearing the place apart in search of it. She had known right away what had happened, after all who else had access to their home? That's is why Bunny's midday Tai Chi exercises were interrupted by an extremely pissed off winter sprite.

"Where. Is. IT."

She had backed him into a moss-covered stone wall, her face inches from his as her protruding belly kept him pinned. The look in her eyes demanded that he gave her what she wanted or there would be hell to pay.

"Look Jack" Bunny reasoned "You're far along as it is, wouldn't it make sense for both you and the kit to stay in the warren and…"

"That's not the point!" Jack yelled, clear at her whit's end. "You've been trying to keep me locked away down here this whole time, like I'm some kind of fifties housewife who's only job is to give birth and stay out of trouble! You don't even want me to go out to do the one thing that Manny _created _me to do, and don't think that I haven't noticed you following me, why do you think I stay overseas so much?" Much of the anger left Jack's face as she heaved an exasperated sigh. "I just, I feel trapped. I want the kit to be safe and healthy, that's why I've been so careful. I've only been giving a light dusting in most towns, it's not even enough to cover the roads. If I can't give the kids a proper snow day, at least I can give them enough so they can still have snowball fights. I mean, I just like being out there, watching them have fun.I like being a part of it."

Sighing, Bunnymund slumped his shoulders, pulling his mate closer to him as his claws carded through her hair.

"I know ya do, Jackie. It's just, it's hard for me, ya know? I've been through this before, with my first mate, and then Pitch…"

It still hurt to think about it. They had such high hopes for their budding family. They filled their days with careful planing and dreamed at night of their bright future. But the night also brought the darkness, and with it the fearlings. If only Bunny had been there at the right time, maybe then he could have at least saved her. Maybe…

The touch of a cool hand to his cheek pulled him out of his musings, reaching to brush away a stray tear. He didn't even know he'd been crying.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like, losing them like that. I know you're afraid of what could happen, I am too. I'm afraid I'm too immature to be a good mother, that I'm possibly not ready for it." She took Bunny's face in her hands, bringing him to her eye level as her own eyes began to glisten. "But, despite that, I have hope that it'll all work out somehow. We'll be great parents, and we'll be one big happy family where North is the eccentric grandpa, Sandy is the cool uncle, and Tooth is the motherly aunt we call when we need time to ourselves when the kids drive us crazy."

Bunny cracked a smile, wondering at the hope displayed by his mate. He had allowed his past fears rule his actions for the past couple of months, and with only a few words his mate seemed to restore his hope yet again. Bringing himself closer, he allowed their noses to rub together in a gesture of affection. Old wounds may never heal, but at least there was hope for a brighter future together. And if the small kick Bunny felt from Jack's stomach was amy indication, they were off to a good start.

**Is there anyone who read to the end of this? If so then congratulations for surviving the excess sappiness and poorly driven plot. I know I never explain how Jack's powers tie in to her pregnancy, I wanted to have an explanation about elemental spirits and their hormones going out of whack, but I didn't know where to fit it in. I promise what I churn up next will have more depth, I just don't have as much time to write as I would like to, so my stories tend to suffer. anyway thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**School's out, it's time to write!**

**Here we go, chapter two! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it's always encouraging and really lifted my spirits. I just hope that I don't disappoint with this sequel chapter, I usually think my follow-ups aren't as good as the original, but I gave it a shot for you lovely people! Be warned, angst and corniness lie ahead, as well as some fluffy fluff.**

**All characters are copyright DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce, I profit from nothing.**

/

Chapter 2

E. Aster Bunnymund kept a steady pace as he bounded through a complex labyrinth of tunnels, his strides much more relaxed than they'd been that morning. He'd gotten off to a late start, thank's to a certain bloody Cossack's insistence that they partake in 'celebratory shots' the night before.

_'Must celebrate' 'e says, 'Will take the edge off', 'e says._

Bunny scoffed, remembering how adamant North had been on toasting to 'spring and new beginnings', noting the now very pregnant Jack Frost and insisting that the pooka have a drink for himself and his mate. In the end Aster conceded to sharing one drink, after which the Russian insisted that they have another for Jack, who obviously couldn't have one.

It was after the fifth shot that things started getting fuzzy.

_ Bloody galah, I gotta stop falling for that_

He woke up the next morning with a pounding head and wishing that rabbits had the ability to purge. Then he looked out the window in front of their burrow and caught sight of the sun's reflection, sobering up fast upon realizing its position in the sky. Later Bunny would swear that he'd never moved so fast in centuries as she shook his house guests awake and rushed in a panicked frenzy to make up for lost time. Of course, that was after he gave North a verbal lashing that led to the accusation that the guardian of wonder was trying to sabotage his holiday, and only ceased his tirade when sandy conjured an hour glass in front of their faces, reminding them that they needed to get moving. That halted any further arguing, but Bunny swore under his breath that he'd get even.

Just as soon as the world stopped spinning.

It had been _rough _starting out, but thanks to some quick thinking and the assistance of a few dozen fairies and a yeti or two, Bunny was nearly back on his routine schedule a few hours later. In fact, thanks to the added adrenaline the pooka wouldn't have been surprised if he finished this year's run in record time. With that thought in mind, he sped off to his next destination, which took him to the _Parc de Bagatelle _in Paris.

There was no doubt that spring was in the air as Bunny poked his head out from the hole he made in the grass, steering his nose upward to take in it's scent.

Only to nearly gag at the overwhelming scent of roses in full-bloom.

The flowers were everywhere, blooming over archways and arranged into patterns that the pooka would have taken time to admire, had his overly-sensitive appendage not been assaulted by so _much _of it.

The smell was obviously of no concern to the gathering crowds as brightly dressed adults corralled their little ones into groups in preparation for the egg hunt. Bunny smiled at the sight, ignoring the scent as he brought his little googies into position, careful not to hide any in the thorny brambles while keeping some in plain view for the smaller ankle-biters to find. He completed his task just as the troves of children began to fan out to search the park. Bunny really did wish he could stay to watch he elated faces of some of the smaller ones he knew were first-timers, but he knew he still had a lot of ground to cover before the holiday was over. Satisfied that his work there was done, he raised a hind leg to summon a rabbit hole.

_"Lapin!"_

Bunny froze in place, ears fully erect at the sudden intrusion. Turning slowly, he found himself face-to-face with a gap-toothed smile.

A little girl, probably no older than four, her curly light auburn hair framing her round-cheeked face. A small grass stain marred her white dress from where she stooped to sneak into his hiding place, but she didn't seem to mind. Bunny just hoped that her parents didn't either. Crouching even further down so he was eye level with her, he offered his little guest the warmest buck-toothed smile he could muster.

"B-bonjour."

The girl's smile widened as a small laugh escaped her lips.

_"Vous êtes le lapin de Pâques!"_

Bunny's own smile widened at her excitement.

"Oui, voulez-vous un oeuf?"

The girl's eyes widened as she nodded, bouncing on her knees. Reaching for his bandolier, Bunny extracted a bright yellow egg from one of the holsters. He picked one with light red patterns to match her hair, presenting it to her in his outstretched paw.

"Joyeuses Pâques, petit."

Staring at the offered gift like it was a precious treasure, she reached out and took the egg, cradling it between her small hands. She opened her mouth as if to thank him, only to be interrupted by a much older voice.

_"Sabine, votre frère et moi avons trouve de œufs!"_

The girl turned towards the sound of the voice, obviously recognizing who was calling. Turning to the Bunny to give him one more grin before leaving the pooka to himself again. Peeking out through the leaves that hid him, Bunny watched as the girl ran towards a spot currently occupied by a man and a woman relaxing on a blanket. Between them sat a child just out of the stages of infancy, playing with an egg he instantly recognized as one he allowed Jack to paint. The ice blue shell and white frost patterns were a dead giveaway. At the time Bunny had criticized the pattern as being to wintery, while Jack's retort was to simply stick her tongue out at him. The boy held the egg up to the woman, who took it from the tiny appendage with a smile.

_"Quel joli design, c'est mon préféré jusqu'_à présent."

Bunny snorted, slightly offended. Sure, he could paint patterns like that, he just preferred colors that resonated with his season. Oh well, not everyone could appreciate good taste.

_"Maman! Le lapin de Pâques m'a donné ça!"_

The woman turned to her daughter, her expression changing from amused to slightly miffed.

_"Sabine, je t'ai dit de rester propre, c'est une nouvelle robe."_

The girl's smile fell a bit, making Bunny wish he could comfort her somehow. The woman's tone must have also caught the man's attention, turning to his partner and placing a hand on her shoulder.

_"Ne soyez pas si grâce chérie, s'amuser. Vous deviez vous détendre aussi."_

The woman responded to him with a pout, which gave way to a smirk that cracked into a full grin. Snuggling closer to the man, she took the boy into her lap and turned back to her daughter.

_"Aller chercher plus d'oeufs, juste être prudent."_

Her smile returning, the girl dropped the egg Bunny had given her into the nearby basket and toddled off, excited at the prospect of finding more.

Suddenly aware that he'd been eavesdropping, Bunny shook his head to clear his mind of the haze. Ears pressed flat to his skull, he tapped his foot to the ground and vanished down the dark hole that disappeared no sooner than it appeared, leaving no evidence that he'd been there, save for a bright yellow flower and and even brighter gap-toothed smile.

/

The rest of the day progressed uneventfully as Bunny hurried to finish hiding the rest of his eggs before the holiday ended. The only change in the repertoire was the pooka's focus constantly deviating from the children hunting them to the families they came with. It wasn't like he never noticed them before, after all he'd been the Easter Bunny for a _quite_ a while and knew that it was common for parents to participate in the hunts, especially when it came to the really young ones. No, the real issue here was not the families themselves, but the feelings that watching them evoked.

As he neared the completion of his yearly routine, it became clear to Bunny why he was feeling like this, warm and giddy one moment then cautious and apprehensive the next. Of course, knowing why he had these feelings didn't really help to alleviate them. However, he did not view them as bad; on the contrary, where as before he was afraid to allow himself to feel this way he now came to expect it, he reveled in it, taking comfort in what it ultimately meant. His family was growing, and for the first time in eons, E. Aster Bunnymund truly felt content with the world.

After having some sense knocked back into him by Jack, Bunny's constant fretting lessened to a more manageable amount of valid concerns that were easy enough to resolve with his mate. And with those old fears gone the pooka was filled with a new sense of certainty. The kit was coming soon. _Very soon. _Bunny was going to be a father, and he couldn't fight the feeling of total awe that came with that realization. There was still so much to consider, and the pooka's mind was abuzz with questions. Was the kit's nesting den big enough? Did they need to borrow more yeti fur to keep it nice and warm? Would they have enough vegetables for when it was time to switch to solid food? Did Jack even want to breast-feed? Well, she said she'd give it a try, but if it didn't work out did they have enough formula? Would Jack produce enough milk? _What if it was two kits_? Bunny was almost positive that there would be only one, but the only way to know for sure was to wait and see.

Pookas typically gave birth to litters consisting of five or more offspring, but being the logical creature he was, Bunny doubted that Jack's mostly human body would be physically capable of carrying that many kits, given her naturally slim frame.

_Well, not so slim these days_ the Easter Bunny thought contentedly.

While Jack complained that her protruding belly and swollen appendages made it increasingly difficult to move around, and impossible to fly, the pooka took quiet comfort at the sight of his mate's steady progression. It resonated deeply with a portion of his being that was still very primal, as such a sight promised strong, healthy kits with better chances of surviving the first vulnerable stages if life.

_New life, new hope_. That's something that also shook Bunny to the core of his old soul. He'd been afraid before, of daring to hope again. Then, like so many times before, Jack surprised him with her ability to drain the fear and anxiety from anyone with her ability to spread joy, and that coupled with her optimism had allowed Bunny to lower the barriers he had set up long ago, when he had all but given up hope that this would ever happen.

He still knew they needed to be careful, for even with all their power spirits were not immune to some of the dangers that came with pregnancy. While their varying 'gifts' may save them from the ravages of age, Bunny was well aware that nothing could protect them from the most basic laws of nature: every creature, no matter how powerful, had their limits. When it came to the guardians themselves, their susceptibility to pain or injury corresponded to the number of children who believed in them. His mate's small number of believers may have raised some concern in the pooka, if he didn't really _know_ what made Jack Frost who she was. He was aware now, as they all were, that MiM had something special in mind when he called the child out from the ice over three centuries ago, and she'd survived this long with people believing the name "Jack Frost" to be nothing more than an expression.

Bunny had to give her credit, the sheila was stronger than she looked. Something she'd proven time and time again. Still, it didn't hurt to try to be around as much as possible, to help with the small things that his mate couldn't do in her current state. It was another reason why Bunny resolved to hurry along and finish hiding the last of his eggs. If he kept at his current pace, he'd be home to his growing family within the next few hours. With that in mind the pooka dashed towards his destination, ready to bring an end to another successful Easter.

**"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."**

** -Murphy's Law**

/

**Sorry for the short update, we'll have our conclusion in the next chapter, which used to be part of this chapter until I split it up. I'm still not sure how well I handle multi-chapter stories when it comes to expanding on an idea that seemed pretty final in my head, but I do know how this story's going to end, I just need to translate my note scribbles into discernible writing. As always thank you for taking the time to read!**

**Side note:In my head, I thought that because Bunny has been on earth longer than humans have that it would make sense for him and the rest of the guardians to have a lot of time to learn as many languages as they wanted to. Heck, Tooth can speak all of them, and North can talk to BUGS! so I can't help but think that each of them are able to speak AT LEAST several different human languages.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, this chapter hated me! **

**All characters are the copyright property of DreamWorks animation and William Joyce. I profit from nothing. **

Chapter 3

Bunny was on the cusp if completing his task when he felt it. After all, the magic that fueled the eternal spring in his warren resonated within him, so he always knew when something was wrong.

And right now something was very, _very_ wrong

It started off with a slight burning sensation in his chest. This alone normally wouldn't raise concern, it could have been a number of things, from heartburn to the last of the alcohol working its way through his system. However, the pooka knew magic that connected him to the forces of nature ran deep within him, and he could easily differentiate between when they were trying to tell him something from his body merely doing what it did naturally.

Forgetting about the last few dozen eggs that had yet to be hidden, Bunny made a mad dash for his home, hoping desperately that he'd find his mate as he'd left her, safe and unharmed.

_"Jack is strong" _the pooka told himself. _"The sheila can take care of herself. 'S not like she's all alone neither, Sandy volunteered to keep an eye on things. 'E's a dependable mate, should be able to handle anything…"_

He kept trying to reassure himself of this, even as the rational part of him began to fall into full-blown panic. He used the adrenaline to speed up his sprints, bounding towards his destination as his fear turned to determination, giving way to feral fury. No matter what was happening, whatever dangers might be awaiting him, the pooka was hell-bent on protecting his family. By any means necessary. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he came to his destination, opening a hole as he was still cautious enough to stick his ears out first. The long appendages twitched apprehensively, trying to pick up on any noise that could signal danger nearby. Confident that the cost was clear, Bunny hopped out into the open air of the warren.

He took a few steps forward, and after ensuring that he had not betrayed his presence to any intruders,he tentatively sniffed the air, sifting through all the familiar scents, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't long before he picked up on a very distinct set of smells, and after a couple of quick whiffs the pooka was able to determine what it was and from where it emanated. His eyes widened in horror at the realization. Smoke, and the smell of ashes….

The burrow was on fire.

Throwing any concern of safety out the proverbial window, Bunny sprinted towards the home he shared with his mate. He hadn't even reached the source of the flames before he spotted their telltale signs billowing over the lush greenery, carrying with it soot and ash that would surely harm the vegetation if nothing was done. At the moment the pooka couldn't have cared less as he arrived at the entrance he'd dug out of the side of a hill. Smog billowed forth like the maw of a dragon, spewing more of the deadly substance into the air. It was difficult to notice with such an affront to his senses, but Bunny still felt it; an unknown presence that emanated from where the inferno sprang, somewhere deeper down the hole.

That alone was disconcerting, but the pooka's fears were further heightened when he could not get a grasp on any signs that Jack was nearby. The dreadful thought that she could be trapped somewhere deep below the earth's surface seized him, and despite how foolishly dangerous it was, he knew what he had to do.

Steeling himself as best as he could, Bunny charged forward into the familiar space, which had undoubtedly been made other-worldly and hellish by whatever hidden entity lied in wait for him.

Trying to ignore his watering eyes and burning nostrils, the pooka covered both paws over his muzzle, unable to stop himself from hacking up smoke as he searched for any signs of his mate or what had caused this. The deeper he went into the dwelling, the more the smoke billowed around him as the heat was absorbed into the soil, rolling off the walls and prickling at sensitive skin hidden under copious amounts of fur. Bunny didn't know how much more of this he could stand, at this rate he wouldn't last long enough to…

_"Well well, isn't this a surprise? The RODENT has returned."_

The pooka stopped in his tracks, body tensing at the sudden exclamation. He drew his boomerangs from their holsters, standing at battle ready position. His stance faltered when his next inhale caused him to hack uncontrollably, slouching forward as he tried in vain to catch his breath. This seemed to amuse what ever entity had invaded his space, its dark chuckles echoing from further down the tunnel, where the light of the fire burned strongest.

_"Careful now, furry little __**creatures **__such as yourself are so fragile. I suppose that not even one of the __**great guardians **__is strong enough to withstand my power."_

Bunny scowled, whoever this guy was, he seemed to think highly of himself. His deep, heavily accented voice dripped superiority, it was grating on the pooka's already frayed nerves. He tried to resume his fighting position, despite the wheezes that continued to wrack his body.

"Who *cough*, who are you?"

Despite the serious tone of the pooka's command, the spirit didn't seem to lose any of the mirth in his speech.

_"Oh, the great Guardian of Hope wishes to know who I am? Well, I would be more than honored to oblige."_

Bunny tensed, steeling himself for a confrontation as the light drew nearer. It grew in intensity as the heat around him spiked to practically unbearable levels, the air thick with soot as bits of burnt cinders drifted through the space around him. As the small inferno came closer, the pooka could just make out a form beginning to take solid shape at its raging source. The dancing wisps of the flames coiled together to form dagger-like fangs, emerging from a long gaping maw. Long, bony arms stretched outwards as the burning center shrank in size, yet the blaze around it continued unabated. The closer the _thing _came towards Bunny, the more solid it became until it stood before him, sunken eyes glowing dangerously.

_"In grander times I was known as Adranus, it is an __**honor**__ to finally meet you."_

Despite the severity of the situation, Bunny couldn't help but gawk at this **monster** as it bowed to him in mock respect. Adranus. He knew he'd heard that name before, back when his hopes for human society were beginning to wane. It had been commonplace for certain spirits to become known and venerated as gods, their powers growing as their stories spread. Adranus, if he recalled correctly, was worshiped in what was present day Sicily, until he was driven away by the more powerful Hapheastus. His popularity with the people dwindled as a result and he was largely forgotten. Being set aside in such a manner, dismissed by those who once revered you, it did not sit kindly with certain spirits. After all, bitterness was an ugly thing that, if left to fester long enough, could corrupt the mind, body, and spirit. And if anything, the mangled form that stood before the pooka was living proof.

The former deity appeared for all intensive purposes a wild thing, a shadow conjured up from one of Pitch's nightmares. Emaciated in appearance, he almost resembled a charred corpse, his blackened flesh the texture of decaying tree bark stretched taught over gangly limbs, a roaring flame emanating from his exposed ribcage. However, it was his face that sent chills down the pooka's spine, despite the intense heat around him. Jaws, almost like that of a canine, protruded from his skull, each yellow fang shining dangerously in the fire's glow. The pooka knew that he must have looked different, more human, centuries before he'd lost his sanity. And those eyes, wide and bright with the glow that flickered within them; their gaze bore into him, like a predator ready to pounce upon his prey.

And Bunny was the main course.

_"You must forgive me for my appearance, it's so rare that I find myself in the company of others. After all, what is a trivial matter such as looks when one goes for centuries __**unnoticed**__?"_

The venom laced in those words didn't go unnoticed, Bunny had been on the receiving end of such animosity before. It was common for those 'abandoned' by society to look upon the guardians with contempt. They were believed and _loved _by the children of the world, while they were forgotten, treated like fairy-tales. Such bitterness had been a key driving force in Pitch Black's quest for revenge all those years ago. Had she been not made a guardian, would Jack have become like that?

_** Jack!**_

__"What've you done *cough*, with my mate?"

The question carried a dangerous edge, one the pooka hoped would get his point across: he'd get an answer one way or the other.

_"Ah yes, the snow child. You are quite lucky, she is a fair and lovely specimen. Although I cannot say the same for her manners. Her and that tired looking little fellow certainly do not know how to properly treat a house guest." _He flashed Bunny a manic grin, baring his fangs. _"Are all of you so inhospitable?"_

"Ya come where you're not welcome." the pooka growled, managing to speak without hacking as he fell into a battle-ready stance. "Now, I'm not gonna ask again."

Undaunted by the threat, Adranus took one bold step forward, dangerous smile unyielding as his eyes narrowed.

_"They did not make for very good sport, let us see how you fare."_

Before Bunny could react, the spirit lunged forward, clawed hands raking across his furry chest. The pooka grunted in pain, gripping at the wounds as they ignited under the fire elemental's touch. Distracted, he was unable to see Adranus catch him from behind as he sank his teeth into the pooka's shoulder, magic burning through the bite as fur and flesh seared under the increasing pressure.

Bunny let out a shout, only to have it turn into a wheeze as he inhaled more of the ash-riddled air. That, combined with the strength of the bite, was enough to paralyze him long enough for the spirit to dig his claws into his sides and rake them down the pooka's torso, tearing into his skin only for the magic to rip through the wounds, painfully cauterizing them.

So that was his game. Adranus did not want the pooka to bleed out.

He wanted him to suffer first.

How had Aster allowed himself to be caught like this, slowly tortured to near unconsciousness as the smoke fumes made him dizzy, unable to react fast enough. He should have thought this through more carefully , and now he was at the mercy of this deluded _creature_. At this rate, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last as his body was already beginning to go catatonic.

Releasing his death grip on the pooka's shoulder, Adranus brought his snout to one of his ears, gripping the appendage roughly.

"_What a shame, I had expected you to put up more of a fight. Oh well, it's just going to make this all the more enjoyable." _He chuckled as his smile grew lewdly. _"And when I'm finished here, I will handle my unfinished business with that pretty little ice sprite of yours, maybe 'warm her up' a little first, I bet I could make her __**melt.**__"_

The only thing E. Aster Bunnymund saw was **RED**.

He did not see as those smug glowing eyes adopted a look of surprise as he retched himself from his opponent's grip.

He did not feel it as his hands were scorched as he dug his claws into the fire spirit's flesh, slicing through flesh like a knife through butter.

He did not smell his own burning fur as more ribbons of flesh gave way under his assault.

He did not hear the echo of familiar voices as they screamed his name.

He felt none of it, only the urge to claw and fight and _**kill….**_

It was only when a familiar drowsy feeling overcame him that he finally stopped, arms falling limply to his bruised and battered sides as the room began to tilt sideways.

Then everything went black.

**Remember when I said that this would be the last chapter? Well, it was turning out to be a little longer than I expected, so I decided to break it up into two separate parts again. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be a tease like that. Luckily, everything is written out and will be posted at roughly the same time. I apologize for the crappy one-sided fight, I'm terrible at writing action sequences, I don't know why I even try, anyway, one more chapter to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final part, I promise!**

Chapter 4

"_…nny…. Bunny…?"_

That voice…..

He knew that voice, he'd heard it many times before, but the more he concentrated, the more he tried to hear what they were saying, the more everything ached.

_"Bunny, can you hear me….?"_

He didn't think to answer, he didn't even know if he could. He'd tried moving, but then the pain would return with a vengeance, every nerve screaming at him to stay still. Maybe he'd do just that.

_"Sandy, why don't you try?"_

Another voice, not as strong but just as familiar, maybe if he could just concentrate….

***CRASH!***

With that, E. Aster Bunnymund was flungback into the waking world, ears ringing fiercely as he gripped the sides of his head to try and lessen the sudden pain. Once the throbbing lessened, he became more aware of his surroundings. He was placed in a bed, one he slowly recognized as one of many that lined the rooms in the infirmary section of North's workshop. Feeling a light tug on his arm, he turned his head to his bedside to find the very man fiddling with his paw, bandaging it up as gently as he could. Tooth peaked behind one of his broad shoulders, about half a dozen mini-fairies buzzing around her head, chattering up a storm amongst themselves. As a wisp of gold caught the corner of his eye, Bunny looked up to find the Sandman floating above him, a pair of symbols in his hands.

"Couldn't've picked a gentler way to wake me up mate?"

Groaning, the pooka moved to sit up, only to wince as his body screamed in protest.

"Easy my friend." North chided, pushing Bunny back to recline against the pillows. "Your burns will take time to heal, must be careful."

Bunny stared at his friend, confused expression giving way to realization as he recalled what had transpired.

"What *agh!*, what happened?"

North became silent, eyes growing distant, as if he was trying to clear his mind of what he'd seen. Out of all the years he had known him, the Cossack had rarely seen his friend act so much like an _animal,_ it was quite unnerving. What he'd done to Adranus, he didn't know if the spirit would ever fully recover, even with the help of magic.

Seeing his friend go silent, Sandy decided to step in for the guardian of wonder. Flashing sand-made images above his head in quick succession, he explained as best as he could what had happened.

Apparently Adranus had been waiting for the opportunity when he knew the pooka wouldn't be around to watch Jack, hoping to catch the winter spirit alone.

Bunny slumped back into the overly-plush pillows, rubbing his paws over his face. How could he have been so careless? The old spirit had waited until he was distracted by his annual duties, leaving Jack completely defenseless. He should have known something like this might happen, but he had allowed his defenses to be lowered, and the animal inside him berated him for such a grievous error. Bunny silently thanked MiM that he had enough common sense to ask one of his friends to keep an eye on his mate.

It was then that he noticed that amongst his friends currently gathered around him, they were short one guardian. Bolting upright in an instant, the pooka whipped his head madly about the room in search of her.

"Bunny" North said with concern. "You mustn't strain yourself, burns will take time to..."

"Where is she?"

North seemed to avoid the question as he tried to continue his administrations to the pooka's injuries. He did NOT take the silence as a positive sign as his body began to shake in apprehension and fear.

"Bunny, first we must..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The guardian of wonder was unprepared to be yanked down by his beard to meet the frenzied eyes of his old friend. Eyes that begged for answers. And as much as he knew it would only strain his patient further, he could not deny such an honest plea. North sighed as he pried himself from the death grip those paws had on him and mentally steeled himself for the fierce berating that he knew would follow his explanation.

"Sandy, he was able to get Jack away from the fire before any physical harm could come to her or little one, but her body temperature, it was already much too high for winter elemental. Her body reacted to the heat, and..." North paused, unsure how the guardian of hope would react to what he had to say next. But Bunny was not going to wait until he found his nerve.

"OUT WITH IT, YA DILL!"

Blinking in surprise at the outburst, North reluctantly continued.

"It... it forced her to go into labor earlier than expected, Sandy brought her here immediately, then returned with me to deal with fire, that's when we found you in midst of assault."

Bunny's shaking stopped, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't even blink. He _couldn't_. All he could do was stare wide eyed at his friend, as if he thought he was bonkers. The room started spinning, he thought he might pass out again but he fought the sudden nausea that threatened to rise from the pit of his gut. He started to shake again, but whether it was out of fear or anger, or a mixture of both, the pooka didn't know.

"Then, what the bloody hell are ya doing here, playin' nurse-maid to me?"

North brought his hands up defensively, his face displaying the hurt he felt at his friend's lack of faith in him.

"Yetis are handling situation. They are fully capable of dealing with such matters, they've done it with their own plenty of times. Trust me my friend, Jack is in good hands."

North's attempt at reassuring his comrade seemed to have no effect, as the pooka's bandaged paws balled into fists and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's not the bloody point! What are ya drongos doing here, fussing over my little burns when you've stuck her MiM knows where to fend for herself! "

"Bunny!" Tooth chided, ruffling her feathers in defense. "They are not just 'little burns!' We need to make sure that...!"

"We should be there! I SHOULD BE THERE! Did ya take into account that she's a _winter spirit?_ What if something unexpected happens, did ya ever think of that? Did ya even take a second to THINK AT ALL before deciding that running off to fuss over me was more important than her?! THAN MY KIT?!"

The room was quiet, the other guardians shocked into silence at their companion's accusations. Sandy lowered himself from where he hovered in place to plant his feet firmly on the ground, staring at them so as to avoid eye contact with the angry pooka. Tooth suddenly tried to occupy herself with the mini fairies that hovered around her, but she could not hide her slowly watering eyes from them as they buzzed around her with concern. North seemed the most stoic out of all of them, having been berated by the Easter Bunny already and prepared for the lashing. Heaving a sigh, North stared directly into the poisonous gaze of his comrade with a serious look of his own.

"Kits." North replied, putting emphasis on the plural.

Aster faltered at that, expression changing from anger to complete stupor, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wh- what?" His voice shrank in volume, adopting an almost vulnerable quality, begging North to elaborate yet fearful of the answer he might receive.

North raised a roughened hand at eye-level to the pooka, two fingers pointed clearly up for emphasis.

"Two my friend. We were all equally stunned when yetis told us. She had safely delivered first kit and of course all thought job was done. But then Jack does not stop contractions and panics, and yetis take closer look and discover there is another _mal'chik_ on its way. Threw is all for loop. You have us all convinced there would only be one, not prepared for two."

Bunny slumped back into the pillows, unable to process what he had just been told. Two kits? They seriously hadn't accounted for that. He knew in the back of his mind that there was always the slim possibility, but he was nearly positive that he had only sensed one. But that was just the thing, _nearly_ positive and completely certain were not the same thing. When the pooka first discovered his mate's condition he could hardly believe that what he was feeling was real, the new life flowing through her rendering him completely gobsmacked. Could he have miscalculated in his awe-induced stupor, mistaking two growing life-forms for one? That's when the reality of North's words began to sink in.

Jack had already given birth to _one_ kit, and she was in the process of giving birth to the other one at _precisely that moment_.

Forgetting everything else, injuries be damned, he hauled himself out of bed, unable to stop himself from wincing at how his injuries stung in reaction to the sudden movement. Before anyone could stop him, the pooka dashed out the door and tore down the hall, frantically sniffing the air, trying to pick up on his mate's scent.

He could hear North and Tooth desperately calling out for him to slow down, to return and allow them to finish tending to his wounds, but Bunny paid heed to none of it. Even if his head was pounding and his body screamed at him to slow his pace, he continued to move at break-neck speed, his nose twitching violently as he strained his ears for any sounds that would give him direction.

_GOTTA BE THERE_ he told himself urgently _I'M HER BUCK, A BUCK'S GOTTA BE THERE FOR HIS DOE, GOTTA PROTECT HER, PROTECT THE KITS..._

Repeating those thoughts like a mantra, he tore around another corner, frustration beginning to add to his apprehension. The workshop's infirmary seemed so unnecessarily expansive, even with his acute senses it could be a while before he picked up on any traces of...

"AAAAAHHH! HGG-G-GOD!"

Bunny nearly tripped over his own feet, momentarily stunned at the sudden outburst. There was no question in the pooka's mind as to who was making that sound. For a petit spirit, Jack certainly had a set of lungs on her. His entire form leaped forward, only to find his face kissing the floor as something caught his ankle mid-lunge.

"Oi! What the..?!" Not caring to know what held him hostage in his maddened state, Bunny began to thrash his foot about, all thoughts focused on reaching the source of his mate's pained cries. He gnashed his teeth wildly when a firm but caring hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the extremity to flinch but not relinquish its hold.

"Easy, my friend" the Guardian of Wonder soothed, hoping to calm the pooka with the kindly gesture. "No more straining yourself, da? Jack would not approve of you injuring yourself further on her account."

North's logic did help to calm Bunny's riled nerves, if only just a little. He knew how the sprite felt when others hurt themselves for her sake. It was the same way with the rest of them, but Jack was particularly bad about it. While finally gaining a family and friends after centuries of loneliness had made her happier than she'd ever been, it also made them all acutely aware of how protective she could be. Unused to having others there to look out for her, the idea of someone putting themselves in harm's way for her shook the spirit up something awful. And Bunny would rather avoid upsetting his mate if he could.

He became aware of his snared ankle once more when he felt a short tug on the other end of whatever held him. Turning his head as much as his position would allow, he found himself shackled to none other than the Sandman, who stared back apologetically. Tooth fluttered next to him, a similar expression on her face.

"Come" North stood upright, taking his hand from Bunny's shoulder to offer it to the pooka. "We will take you to your new family, they are waiting for you." The smile he gave him was friendly, one Bunny had seen many times. It showcased the wonder that was his center, but it was more than that. It was a promising smile, one he hoped would ensure his friend that everything would be fine.

Trying to return it with a weak grin of his own, Bunny took his fellow guardian's hand and allowed himself to be carefully led down the hall, still unsure of what he'd find.

/

They eventually came to a stop at one of the many identical oak doors that lined the corridor, but Bunny knew right away what was happening behind its confines. His strong ears had picked up on the sounds of scuffling feet and deep throated mumbling a good way's off before they reached their destination, but the closer they got the more he became aware of a sudden drop in temperature, as well as labored breathing and something that was almost inaudible when thrown in with every other reverberation bouncing off his sensitive appendages. He wasn't entirely sure, but the pooka thought he'd heard a stifled _sob_. It was enough to seize his heart in a vice-like grip and render him immobile as he stood at the threshold that separated him from what he'd hoped for and dreaded for the past several months.

Bunny couldn't remember a moment where he'd been more nervous, while part of him wanted to simply tear the door open and rush to Jack's side. Still he hesitated, afraid of what he might discover.

He was shocked from his stupor when another familiar hand came to rest on his shoulder, one that was gentle and caring yet strong and confident. He turned to find Sandy once again hovering behind him, an encouraging smile plastered on his face as he gave the pooka a 'thumbs up'. Finding confidence in his friend's reassurance, Bunny steeled himself as he moved to open the door.

Only for his face to once again come in contact with a hard unforgiving surface as it was suddenly flung open. A dark grey yeti stood on the other side, tired expression changing to slight confusion at the sight before abominable became more perplexed as each guardian gave him their best impression of a fish out of water, eyes wide and mouths gaping open. The awkward silence was broken by an agitated moan as the furry behemoth stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him slightly to reveal the dazed and confused form of the Easter Bunny, lying in a heap and muttering some _colorful_ Australian slang. Shocked, the yeti helped the pooka collect himself off the ground as he spluttered what Bunny assumed were apologies. Apparently there was more to it than that as North's eyes widened. That's when the rabbit took note of the yeti's fur. Large patches of the grey mass were slick with ice as familiar frost patterns snaked around his arms.

"Dave, what are you saying?"

More half-garbled jargon followed as Bunny found himself getting increasingly nervous at the sight of his old friend's stunned expression. It only got worse as the Cossack's thick eyebrows creased, a look of concern washing over him. The pooka couldn't suppress the feeling of dread that once again began to build in the pit of his stomach. Had something gone wrong? Was Jack alright? What about the kits?

_**Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?!**_

__Tooth and Sandy leaned in, trying to get in on the conversation while wearing concerned looks of their own_**. **_As the yeti continued unabated by the growing tension in the air, North's expression again shifted to one of perplexity, quirking a brow in confusion. Bunny didn't know what to make of it, _had _there been a problem and they handled it? What about all the ice and frost? The yeti was covered in it!

"What the bloody hell is he saying?!"

"Shush! Please continue." The pooka shot North an indignant glare as Dave reached the completion of his story, at which the guardian of wonder let out a long breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as that familiar smile reappeared. Bunny sagged in relief at the cheerful expression, but he still NEEDED answers

"Well? What did 'e say?" The pooka couldn't stop the anxious shakes that wracked his body as he waited for North to explain.

Turning his attention to the question, North heaved another sigh as he sauntered to Bunny's side, startling the poor rabbit with a firm slap to the back.

"All is well, my friend. Both kits happy and healthy. Dave was just explaining a small complication that happened with second kit."

The pooka's blood ran cold, almost afraid to ask.

"Wh-what sort'a _complication_?"

North patted him on the shoulder, this time lightly; reassuringly.

"Seems that Jack's powers reacted to something it sensed as danger, went out of control and yetis worry Jack might cause a storm in delivery room. Then kit comes and suddenly it all stops. No damage done."

Dave huffed, gesturing to the now slowly melting patches of ice in his fur.

"Pfft, don't be such babies, is just a little frost."

The tension slowly began to drain from the pooka's body, but there was still one thing he was unsure of, one more question that demanded an answer.

"Reacted to danger? How do ya mean?They didn't have that problem with the first, right? Why just one of 'em?"

North's smile grew a little as an amused laugh caused his belly to jiggle.

"Jack can sense it in the little one, he'll be able to control the seasons like parents. But her body sensed it first and reacted to protect itself against what it thought was assault from another seasonal spirit. Jack didn't want harm to come to the kit, so she released pent up energy. The result is a couple of iced yetis and the sudden drop in temperature, nothing unfixable. Yetis are used to cold and the ice will melt. Mother and little ones are safe, that is what's important."

Bunny slumped against the wall, simply trying to _take in _everything he'd just been kits were fine. Jack was fine.

He was a _father._

"Bunny?"

He did not try to stop the tears from filling his emerald-green orbs to the brim, body shaking as the first sob wracked his body, unable to resist as the others came friends and fellow guardians formed a small circle around him, waiting for him to release every restrained tear so they could be there to comfort him and celebrate in his joy. They had known E. Aster Bunnymund long enough to understand, and they'd let him cry as much as he needed.

And so he did. He cried for the loss of his clan, of all his kind.

He cried out of sorrow for his mate and the shattered hope of what could have been.

He cried for the centuries of feeling empty and incomplete, for allowing those hopes they shared together to all but fade into darkness.

He cried for the years of self-imposed isolation after deeming humanity to be a lost cause.

He cried out of sheer _relief _that the bothersome Jacquelyn Frost had decided to meddle in his affairs, and that overtime they'd come to know each other as they do now.

He cried for the petty arguments they had and the harsh, cruel words he knew he could never take back.

He cried for trying to refuse a lonely child a chance to prove herself to be something more than what he saw as a nuisance.

He cried for being too prideful to see how special she truly was until it was almost too late.

He cried out of the elation at being given a second chance, to build their friendship into something more precious than they'd ever imagined.

He cried for the hope he thought long dead, which she'd revived and given back to him.

He cried until his voice was hoarse and cracked, and he could shed no more tears.

He cried for closure, and he cried out of happiness for the beginning of new life.

Finally, after what seemed to him like an eternity, he leaned into the warm embrace of his friends as they shared in his newfound happiness.

"You know," North noted gleefully "She is probably waiting for you."

Smiling himself, Bunny nodded as he stood up and turned to the open door. Dave waited on the other side, having given them their simulated privacy while he waited to usher them into the delivery room. the pooka glanced back to his comrades, the unspoken question clear in his welcoming expression. North shook his head, shooing him away with his hand.

"You go in first, we will be waiting."

Nodding in understanding, Bunny allowed himself to be led through the threshold.

/

The first thing he noticed was the ice.

Long trails of it clung to the walls, icicles clinging to the rafters. The yetis already had a roaring fire going in the fireplace, the chill that still hung in the air slowly dissipating as they prepared to clear out of the room, their task nearly complete.

Dave motioned with a bulky arm to the far corner of the room, where a four- poster bed with a white canopy stood, its curtains drawn to allow its occupants some respite from the working abominables. Ears swerving back nervously, Bunny took a deep breath, exhaling a puff of cold air as he made his way towards where his mate rested.

He paused midway as his ears shot upright, inspecting a faint noise carried through the air from behind those drapes. It was soft, hardly detectable, but he hadn't mistaken it. A small _mewing _that caused the rabbit to lose breath for a moment. He quietly made his way to the bedside, heart pounding so hard he feared it would leap from his chest as he carefully drew the curtain.

Jack lied before him, comfortably propped up by a few extra plush pillows and tucked under an extra wooly blanket. Upon closer inspection Bunny realized that it was lined with yeti fur, the same as they had lined in the kit's nest back at the burrow. It would help to keep them warm while their coats were still growing in. However, what truly caught the pooka's attention were the two small furry bundles tucked away at his mate's sides. Feeling the draft, the sprite stirred from her light napping, opening her eyes to greet her mate with a tired smile. She looked completely worn out, her hair a more disheveled mess than usual and her face flushed from exhaustion. Her skin glistened with the remnants of ice and sweat and some of the water seemed to have soaked through the fabric of the nightgown she wore.

And Bunny never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Hey, Cottontail." she rasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

The sprite took in her husband's own appearance, eyes skimming over burnt scars and singed patches of fur.

"You don't look so hot."

The pooka couldn't fight the chuckle that escaped his lips as he bent down to press his forehead against his mate's.

"Really? 'S funny, 'caus I think YOU look a beaut yourself."

Jack scoffed, unable to stifle a giggle as she pressed her dampened brow closer.

"I'd like to tear you a new one for being dumb enough to try and fight that jerk one on one, but lucky for you I haven't felt this tired in centuries. I could sleep until next winter."

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the slight shuffling beneath them as the little bundles began to stir, each emitting small mewing noises that made Bunny's heart soar to new heights. Jack drew herself back as her smile widened.

"Besides, I think these two little guys here would like to meet you."

Still hesitant, the pooka slowly looked down to see two pairs of long, furless ears peaking out from the swaddled masses as two small faces, one grey and one pink, peeked out from their furry wrappings.

"Well daddy, don't you want to say hello to your boys?"

Bunny's breath hitched. Boys? They had two bucks? The pooka was awe-stricken as he bent forward to allow himself a good look at his new-borns.

The first one, biggest of the two, was almost completely pink, save for the grey tipped ends of his ears, as well as a large spot over his left eye. Drawing himself closer, Bunny's nose hovered over the kit's head as he took a good long whiff of his eldest son's scent. The coppery smell of birth still lingered, but his sire could also detect a hint of pine, as well as trace amounts of melted ice, a familiar scent that came with spending so much time with the winter spirit. And his nose twitched at the familiar comfort it brought.

"'E's gorgeous, takes after his mum." Bunny had to force down the growing lump in his throat as he focused on the smaller one. Nearly the first's polar opposite, he was almost entirely grey, his muzzle short and nearly humanoid in shape.

The scent differed greatly as well. Where as his brother's smell was reminiscent of a warm winter's day, this one smelled of freshly cut grass, mixed in with the slightly dry aroma often carried on a summer's breeze. It reminded the pooka of days when he would find time to break away from his strict regiment to watch from a distance as children bustled about excitedly under a blazing sun, eager to make the most of the precious time allotted to them, away from the tedium of lectures and assignments. He smelled of _fun_, perhaps not the type associated with his mate, but it was a precious feeling all the same.

The pooka smiled. Figures.

"Not that I'm worried, but they _will_ grow fur eventually, right?"

Bunny laughed, _truly _laughed, deep and hardy, as he gently picked up his youngest son, cradling him gently against his chest. A string of chortles followed as his mate found herself joining in his merriment, pressing their eldest to her chest as the pooka rested his free paw on her shoulder, drawing his family (Oh MiM, his FAMILY!) into an embrace.

The little one he held stretched out a tiny paw, gripping weakly at the thick fur of his father's chest, clutching at the strands that lay just above the burnt scar he'd received earlier. It was enough to bring tears to the pooka's eyes once again as he held them all close, not daring to let go for fear that this could all be a dream. But then he felt the gentle touch of his mate, reassuring and comforting him, and, for the first time in centuries, E. Aster Bunnymund truly felt like he was home.

-Fin-

**Told you it would be corny!**

**And that's it, sorry if it failed to deliver the fluffy cuteness you may have expected.** **It may seem like this chapter falls short. I may or may not post a short epilogue chapter later though, if I feel like I really need to expand on this. Sorry we didn't get any more in-depth details on the appearance of the kits. Basically, the pink one with the grey spot over his eye is going to be white with grey spots while the smaller one is going to have grey fur, which will turn more silvery grey as he gets older, like his father. I do have names for both of them, and if I do end up posting an epilogue I'll be sure to point them out. For now I'm itching to get started on my next story, where I will attempt to write smut for the first time (and hopefully not fail epically at it).**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this to your favorites, it really made me happy to know you all enjoyed my meager musings. See you at the next story!**


End file.
